


Demon clan

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, Demon Deals, Demon Harry, Demon Summoning, Gen, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter attempt to summon a demon to take all his problems away





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was a small child, short and malnourished. No, this wasn't his fault, but the fault of his aunt and uncle. He had been left on their doorstep as a baby, and been treated badly ever since. He did their dishes, clothes and and any chore they wished, he was their Slave. They beat, whipped and tortured him regularly, when anything wasn't done to their standards, or really whenever they wanted to.

Harry had learned to show no emotion around them, to give nothing away.

Harry was rarely allowed to leave the house, and on the rare occasion that he was, he was sent out to do the shopping.

Today was one of those days, he was free.


	2. Chapter 2

I wouldn't dare take the food money, but I know if I'm quick I can get a book at the library... 

I hurried out the door, and headed to the library. I'd go there first, for a couple minutes and then get the food. 

Heading in, I felt a tug, like I was meant to go somewhere. I followed it, and it led me to a book. This book was titled "demons: everything you need to know about summoning" 

This peaked my interest, but I realized my time was up. I shoved it in my oversized coat and headed out. While I was in there, it had began to snow very lightly. 

-time skip to after shopping-

After I put the food away, I hurried into my cubbord to read.


End file.
